DSA
by NobodyJinx
Summary: Set in the roaring 20s, join the miscellaneous trio as they solve murders, mysterys and everyday crimes. Where the speakeasys are the best place to gather information and get new clients.


**1923**

* * *

"I like coming here." Charlie commented offhandedly lounging at the table, the loud noises of the speakeasy not bothering her at all.

"You practically live here." Morgan replied dryly lighting a cigar, adding to the already-there smoky haze of the room.

"Booze, food and some lovely dames. What else could I want?" she retorted grinning as a shot of whiskey was set in front of her. It was immediately downed and refilled before the waiter left the bottle at their table.

"There is no security detail," Matthew mentioned watching the other patrons with wary eyes. "A lot of things could happen in such a crowded room."

"But it's also the best place to meet possible clients or contact." Morgan replied blowing a ring of smoke into the air. They leaned back into their seat and offered a passing dancer a smile, one which grew as the dancer giggled behind her hand.

"What Morgan means is that this is the best place to catch a pretty dame." Charlie snarked filling her glass once more. "Plus ain't no one bringing a gun in speakeasies it's bad for business" she added leaning towards Matthew, a hand covering her lips. Matthew took her comment with an air of self suffering and an eyeroll, a smile of her own playing out on her lips.

"You've got me there." Morgan allowed blowing a ring of smoke with a smirk. "It means we're all here for something other than potential clients."

"Well, a diamond can come from coal." Matthew commented with a grin that looked too sharp on his face. Charlie grinned widely as she threw back another shot, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Plus ya probably come ta just browse for a hard boiled guy yourself." she said wiggling her brows suggestively at Matthew. "Wouldn't blame ya but most of these guys already got the tie knotted."

"Or I'm looking for a dame." Matthew replied face suddenly serious making his companions exchange grins of amusement at her.

The trio sat comfortably, no conversations needed as they drunk in the sights available at the speakeasy. A waiter approached the table after a few minutes and offered them a polite smile as they held out a slip of paper.

"Pardon me, you've received a note from a guest." the waiter said handing the mentioned paper over to Matthew who gave them a nod in thanks. Charlie leaned closer after the waiter left and frowned in annoyance.

"I can't read a damn thing what's it say?" she asked squinting at the note.

"Says to go to 48 Mayberry Road midnight tonight and meet at the servant's entrance." Matthew replied handing the note over to Morgan who snuffed their cigar on the ash tray. There was a beat as they read the note before they placed it in their breast pocket.

"Let's go back to the office first." they suggested, eliciting nods from their companions and in a single smooth movement the trio stood, taking their leave.

* * *

The note itself was strange. No matter how many times they analyzed it they had no clue as to why they were requested to enter through the servant entrance or even meet at midnight.

"A trap maybe," Matthew guessed passing the note to Charlie. "Though the effort gone into sending this note makes me believe it isn't any trap we're used to."

"Makes no sense 'cause Mayberry Road is the fancier part of town," Charlie commented. "Plus the paper ain't fancy like a rich person would use an' what if it's like the mob coming after us?"

"Regardless, I say we go," Morgan cut in plucking the paper out of Charlie's hands and pocketing it once again. Charlie made a sound of disgruntlement and shot Morgan a faux dirty look.

"Usually you have more caution than this Morgan." Matthew noted carefully from their position and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"It's caught my curiosity. Call it a gut feeling but I feel that this isn't a trap or the mob 'coming after us.'" Morgan replied giving Charlie a strange look as they ended their sentence. Charlie gave a sheepish shrug and said nothing

"Are we gonna prepare?" Charlie asked looking between Matthew and Morgan, head tilted to the side.

"Sure as hell we are," Matthew answered. "I wasn't as worried at first but after your comment I'd rather be safe than be sorry"

"I do have to ask, why would the mob come after us?" Morgan asked in an act of curiosity and Charlie grinned crookedly.

"Let's just say, not everyone likes my stunning personality or my line of work." she answered with faux innocence.

"Please tell us something we haven't already figured out ourselves." Matthew said with a deep sigh. Morgan shook their head in disbelief at Charlie's answer and shared a look with Matthew.

"What?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips. "What do you mean by that?" she added smile falling as Matthew's words registered.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Matthew replied a wryly smile on her face as Charlie began making whining sounds at her.

"Anyways," began Morgan. "Here's the plan…"

* * *

"Well, ain't they swimming in it." Charlie whispered with a quiet whistle of appreciation as they took in the sight of the mansion.

It was indeed a sight to behold in its grandness and security detail.

"At least it isn't the mob," Matthew whispered back with a sigh as they snuck past the alert guard and the sleeping companion.

There was a moment of tense silence as the trio continued ghosting past the guards until Charlie came to an abrupt stop.

"What? What is it?" Morgan asked, heart pounding in their chest and in front of them Matthew inhaled sharply.

"Guard dogs." she whispered back, echoing Charlie. There was a beat before Morgan swore under their breath.

"I don't suppose one of you cats has any treats?" they questioned, dread building up in their stomach.

"I've got some olives I was saving for later." Matthew volunteered and Charlie snickered as they moved backwards. "What do ya got something else?"

"I have my dinner with me." she replied. There was a moment in which Matthew and Morgan paused unsure if they had heard correctly.

"Your dinner?" Morgan asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I didn't get the chance to eat it at home so I brought it with me." Charlie answered. "Do you not do that?" she asked after a moment.

"No, no one does that Charlie." said Matthew, disgust coloring her voice.

"I'll have you know-"

"Look we've got to get going. Fight about the dinner pocket later." Morgan cut in just as Charlie began gearing up for verbal warfare.

"Okay, I've got it." Charlie said holding a cellophane wrapped meat loaf.

"Okay," Matthew sighed taking the meat loaf from her and staring at it. "We give big pieces to distract the dogs enough to sneak by." she said.

"Alright, let's get going." Morgan replied.

Matthew and Charlie both gave their affirmatives and with little to no fanfare they got moving once again pausing briefly to distract the guard dogs with hearty chunks of Charlie's dinner.

* * *

"Alright, according to my information the servants entrance should be around here." Charlie whispered as they huddled together behind the rosebushes.

"Well considering your information has been right all along, here's to hoping." Matthew huffed with an eyeroll her two companions felt. Charlie shifted and peeked her head out from over the bush.

"Does one of you know what time it is?" she asked curiously as the door stayed shut and unlit.

Morgan made a humming sound as they pulled out their pocket watch and immediately put it away.

"No, perhaps they will come on their own time." Morgan suggested as they shifted on their feet and wrapped their arms around their knees.

"I'm hungry." Charlie commented after a moment, stomach rumbling faintly. "I regret using my dinner for the greater good."

"After this we'll make dinner and eat if you want," Matthew offered quietly and Charlie groaned lowly as she peered over the bush once more.

"I hope this doesn't take too long." she whined.

"Ah, there's our caller." Morgan suddenly announced as they stood from their crouch making their way through the bushes.

Charlie and Matthew followed suit after a moment of staring at them. The duo easily caught up to Morgan and peered around curiously.

"Morgan, where is our caller?" Matthew asked with a raised brow and Morgan gestured to the door as it opened slowly.

"There." they answered. Matthew shared a look with Charlie over Morgan and they both rolled their eyes in synchronization.

"This is so dramatic, I love it." Charlie said as she righted her posture and brushed her coat. "How long does it take to open a door?"

"That's the real question. How long does it take? We're wasting time and risk getting seen." Matthew remarked running her fingers through her hair. After a moment, the door opened completely and revealed the person in question.

"You called us here tonight?"

"Y-yes!" their caller squeaked with a surprised jump.

"Aw, you're so small." Charlie cooed at them before she turned to Morgan. "Can I keep them?"

"I- Excuse me. You cannot 'keep' me! I am a grown woman!" their caller protested quietly, stomping a foot as if to seal her statement.

"May I inquire why you have called us out here tonight Miss?" Morgan asked, interrupting smoothly, and the woman straightened herself at being addressed.

"Yes, I've called you out of fear for my life." the smaller woman stated, her hands fiddling with her apron nervously. She swallowed thickly and sniffed wetly as if close to tears.

Charlie exchanged looks with Morgan as the smaller woman's posture changed significantly.

"Why do you fear for your life?" Matthew asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"I-I have seen the lady of the h-" the woman choked back a sob as her shoulders began shaking with repressed cries. "- Of the house murder her husband in cold blood." she finished, sniffling pathetically and staring up at them with teary eyes.

The trio's eyes widened at the information as their minds began processing her words.

"Oh applesauce." Charlie summed up as she offered the crying woman her handkerchief.

"May I request that we continue our talk inside where there is less chance of being overheard?" Morgan suggested as they chewed thoughtfully on their lip.

The woman sniffled once again and blinked at them before nodding.

"Yes, of course," she said. "Please, this way." she requested turning to the door and opening it.

"Allow me Miss…?" she trailed off meaningfully as she took over holding the door open. The smaller woman gave her a smile as she gave a small curtsey.

"I apologize. My name is Marie Downey, a pleasure to meet you." she introduced herself, all traces of her earlier crying gone with the ease of a professional actress.

"Right, Miss Downey, shall we go inside?" Morgan asked offering their arm politely, their charming smile in place as Marie took their offered arm gracefully.

"Yes of course" she answered before the duo entered together.

Charlie and Matthew exchanged glances at the charming action of Morgan sharing a grin of fondness before following after them.

"I feel like chopped liver." Charlie commented as she shut the door behind them.

Matthew smothered a laugh. "You and me both."

The duo shared another smile before walking after Morgan and Marie.

"So Miss Downey," Morgan began as they set down their cup of coffee. "May you give us some more details of what you saw the night of the incident?"

Marie shifted uncomfortably from across Morgan. Neither Matthew nor Charlie could blame her at that moment. Morgan's grey-blue eyes were certainly piercing when they were extremely focused.

"Yes, I was walking by Master Roderick's private study when I heard voices," Marie began. "I was curious so I opened the door enough to see inside and I saw- I saw Lady Josephine pull out a gun a-and shoot hi-"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably as Marie broke off into silent sobs and Morgan hummed either ignoring the fact that the only witness had not finished her sentence and was now sobbing or not noticing in their state of mind.

"What we can offer you at the moment is safety for yourself." Morgan said as Matthew handed her handkerchief this time.

"T-thank you." Marie sobbed dabbing her tears delicately.

"Provided you leave your current workplace and work somewhere else under a different name. That or you may continue your employment here and be at risk of being discovered." they finished as they picked up their coffee again and took a long sip.

"Wouldn't it be better if she also moved from the area?" Matthew asked giving Marie a soft smile as she dried her eyes futilely.

"Yes, however, we also need her close enough as the sole witness. If she leaves the area who is to say she won't flee?" Morgan returned and Charlie worried at her lip deep in thought.

"What if," she began slowly, releasing her lip and turning her attention to Morgan. "We take Miss Downey as a secretary of our own? That way we can keep her close by and protect her."

"I-I would feel safer if the option is possible." Marie cut in with puffy eyes and a red nose.

The trio exchanged looks of indecision. For a moment of tense silence they continued the looks before as one they nodded.

"It could work, if Miss Downey were to change her hairstyle and present herself differently." Matthew commented finishing her coffee in one gulp despite it still being steaming hot.

"I may have some ideas for your hairstyle and assuming Matthew takes care of your wardrobe the plan will work swell." Morgan added as they too finished their coffee in a much more sedate manner than Matthew.

"So I get to coach Miss Downey on how to present herself?" Charlie asked and at the nods of her companions she slumped her shoulders. "It ain't going to be easy Miss Downey, but I'll do what I can." she said to Marie who nodded her eyes suspiciously bright once again.

"Yes thank you very much!" Marie exclaimed clasping her hands to her chest. "I'll do my best to be of help."

The trio exchanged glances as near identical smirks bloomed to life on their faces. As one they all leaned back with a sudden unseen elegance.

"No need to thank us yet Miss Downey," they stated in perfect synchronization. "We are after all doing what we do best."


End file.
